Stolen Glances
by kapviq
Summary: [Omelia] set around 11x19 Owen and Amelia are in a non-defined kind of relationship. They just want to enjoy the presence of one another. Much romance included. Maybe a little bit of Merder/Japril/Jolex but mostly OTP Omelia.
Welcome.

To begin with: up to now I've read so many fanfiction about Owen and Amelia and to be honest.. I only liked a very small amount of them. What I love about them are their stolen glances, their romance especially in season 11 around ep19 when they try to keep their relationship a secret. This fanfiction is all about that. They won't marry – not in this story anyhow – they won't start a family. If you are into all of that and don't like just enjoying the spare of the moment with me, you're at the wrong place.

Notice that I'm not a native speaker. I started writing this fanfiction not only to enjoy writing but also to improve my english-skills because in a few months there will be the last english-exam of my life – but a pretty important one: my A-levels. So if you want to review the story you'd do me a big favor if you'd say something about my use of the language and give me some clues in how to approve my abilities. That'd be very nice of you. In exchange I'll try to write about one chapter a week, depending on how much you like me to continue the story. One chapter will be about 1-1.5k words long, I cannot spare much more time at the moment.

Also notice that I'm just planning to study medicine, so my technical knowledge is thin. I try to inform myself the best way I can but I can't promise everything will be correct. ^^-

But now enough of this talking – hope you enjoy!

Chapter One.

Amelia had just finished an exhausting nine-to-ten-hour-surgery. She let the warm water pour down her hands while holding her head tilted upwards, so that her neck could get some rest from all that standing. What originally was planned as a simple spinal laminectomy resultet in paging the cardio-department because the patient's heart could not handle the surgical stress and quickly fell into cardiac arrest after opening the spine. Due to the complication Amelia needed to stabilize the bones via spinal fusion which includes ortho. Everything went fine afterall but however tension had built up between her shoulder blades. She high definitively would need an extensive massage in the evening.

Speaking of which. Owen was scheduled to operate on one of his patients simultaneous. As far as his surgery went as planned he would have finished a few hours before her, Amelia thought. He needed to be somewhere around here. The brunette hoped he had been watching the end of her expanded laminectomy and would approach her somehow. She really could use some strong hands running over her own spine, relaxing her stiff muscles. The woman closed her eyes caught up by the imagination that she first didn't notice the opening of the scrubroom's door. A sudden noise made her quiver. „There you are." Turning her head to the right she watched the ginger come just a little bit closer, step by step. „I need to scrub out" she whispered as he stopped right behind her. His breath sent shivers down her spine. When the rustling of his labcoat announced the movement of his arms Amelia's knees just got a little bit weaker. His hands now resting on top of her lower arms, their bodies nearly touching. It took the female surgeon almost all of her will power and concentration not to turn around and push the man she desired so much against the wall behind them, kiss him raveniously. Instead she continued rubbing her hands in slow, steady movements under the water.

Despite trying hard not to show any facial reaction, a smile forced its way onto her mouth. Owen, who had his eyes closed, somehow sensed the change of mimic anyway. It might have been her quiet sigh or just the small irregularity in her washing-motions.

„What are you smiling about?" He asked under his breath. The hot airstream on the side of her neck made her hiss. „This." She answered with her eyes closed. „This is so nice."

Their intimate moment got interrupted by Amelia's pager going off. „Sorry" she said, whilst taking the phone out of her pocket. A „911 Edwards" was displayed on its screen and some other information. „Crap." The neurosurgeon didn't even try to hide the disappointment in her voice, when she dried her hands from the water and quickly moved towards the door. But the moment she wanted to open it, Callie did from the outside. „Oh Amelia" she squealed as only Amelia's fast reactiontime kept her from getting the wooden door smashing right into her. „I'm sorry, I shouldn't open doors that enthusiastic. Someone high definitively will get hurt" she apologized half serious half joking. „Good thing, we're in a hospital" Amelia answered, now relieved about being paged. Otherwise Callie might just have caught her and Owen red-handed. Both wanted to prevent that but couldn't quite stay away from each other inside the hospital. „Anyway, gotta go" she added quickly and when she finally left the room she risked a last peek over her shoulder. Only for a split second she locked eyes with Owen, then she turned left and disappeared out of sight.

„So what's the deal with you and Shepherd?" Callie asked Owen lateron. They had a free half-an-hour and decided to spend it in the cafeteria. „What?" He tried his best to sound puzzled. „The look she gave you when she left earlier? C'mon" she went on with one eyebrow raised. „I have no idea what you're talking about" Owen laughed. „So I imagined that or what?" - „Uh yes, maybe you did... Maybe" he paused to rethink the punchline that just came to his mind but then decided to continue „maybe you are desperate about yourself not having a sexlife so that you want everyone around you to have one and share it with you." He refered to Arizona who Callie had split up with. „That's hilarious" Callie answered sarcastically. „And thanks by the way for reminding me." A short time of unpleasent silence followed. Owen avoided eyecontact with her, so that she couldn't see the relief in his. Getting it over with the Amelia-topic was worth offending Callie, who wasn't a resentful person when it came to friends anyway.

In the evening of the same day Amelia was sitting in the lobby, going over some charts. Owen texted her a hour before her shift ended that he had another surgery which wasn't supposed to take long. The brunette agreed to wait for him. Derek was already home from D.C. so she didn't feel guilty by not being there in the evening. After all Mer's and her brother's children weren't hers.

Few colleagues passed her asking what she was still doing in the hospital and Amelia had to come up with some excuses. So far nobody seemed to suspect her of anything.

When Owen came to pick her up she was dozing. He beheld the view for a while because he striked her for a incredibly cute sleeper, then he approached her. After he made sure no other member of the hospital's staff was within earshot he whispered „wake up" and gently shook her shoulder.

So, that's chapter one so far. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm out. o/


End file.
